To Love You Without a Heart
by Always Running The Labyrinth
Summary: AkuRoku '10. Axel is all torn up after Roxas leaves. Simple plot. Some adult Language


To Love You Without a Heart

AkuRoku Day '10

An Always Running the Labyrinth Fafiction

**XxX Axel x Roxas XxX**

**Disclamer- I do not own Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, or anything that had anything to do with Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would have Axel and Roxas we an actual couple!**

**XxX Axel x Roxas XxX**

**A/N- Well this is my little gift to AkuRoku day, Its late because I've been away and not near internet for a long time. It doesn't help that I have a new computer and I'm not sure how to work it yet. **

**Well this is my interpretation of how Axel's brain worked when Roxas left. It kinda ignores 358/2 days because I wasn't really sure how the whole thing with Xion would go down at the same time.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxX Axel x Roxas XxX**

Axel was stunned.

Roxas was leaving the organization? He was leaving the 'family' as Demyx liked to call it. He was leaving _him_, His _best friend. _

"Luxord, when did he leave? I'll go talk to him." Axel asked the blond brit.

"He left about an hour ago. Mate, you better get going, he'll be gone soon." Luxord shouted as Axel ran out of the door and out of the castle. Axel begun to run full speed, he didn't want to miss Roxas. He needed to talk him into staying, into staying with him. Sure Xion was missing but wasn't he enough? He knew what way Roxas would be going so he quickly summoned a dark portal. When he walked through the corridor he caught his breath and lent against the wall in mock boredom. When Roxas walked by, Axel spoke quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Your minds made up?"

"Why did the keyblade chooses me? I have to know." Roxas said over his shoulder, not even saving a glance at Axel.

"You can't turn on the Organization, you get on there bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel screamed, his nonchalant attitude fizzling away.

"Nobody would miss me." He called back as he walked away. It stung, did he not see how much Axel cared about him?

"That's not true!" He called after the blond as he faded out of sight. "I would." The last was whispered into the wind and he slumped over in defeat.

**XxX Axel x Roxas XxX**

Axel was laying on his bed, staring at the sealing.

"How did this happen?" He sighed.

Roxas was gone and was not coming back. He rolled onto his side and looked out of his window, The heart shaped moon was bright. It reminded him of Roxas, the way it could brighten his mood and make him remember what It was like to have a heart again. Axel sighed again as he rolled onto his stomach, his face buried into his pillow. He missed Roxas so much, enough to make his body ache. He wanted to cry, he remembered how that felt…

Back when he had a heart. Back when he was with Roxas.

There was a slight knock on the door before it creaked open.

"Axel, are you alright mate?" Luxord's British twang rang in the unusually quiet room. Normally, Axel had some sort of rock music playing rather loudly. But today he had nothing on, it was eerie to anybody who walked by in the hall.

"I'm fine." Axel gritted out, he was not the best of friends with him but he was civil with him. It didn't help that he was on the verge of crying.

"Well…if you need someone to talk to…Demyx is always here." Luxord said as he sighed. The blond was concerned for Axel. He knew Axel loved Roxas, even when he didn't. But now that the pyro had figured it out, he was more concerned with the ginger's safety. He left quietly, leaving Axel to silently hold back the flood of tears that was begging to come flooding out.

There was another nock at the door. Axel lost his temper, as tears begun to sting his face.

"I'm fuckin' FINE Luxord! Now go the hell away, you damn Brit!" Axel roared as the red head got a good look who was standing in the doorway. The melodious nocturne with big puppy eyes.

"Are you mad at me Axy?" Demyx whimpered before his eyes got even bigger. "You've been crying, haven't you?"

With a suddenness that caught the redhead off guard, the young boy ran and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. The blond snuggled into his waist, and Axel used the back of his hands to wipe away the tears that begun to fall.

"He left us but you feel like he left you, don't you Ax?" Demyx said in a very mature tone. Axel's tears began to fall with a vengeance. He pulled out of the arms of Demyx and flung himself onto the bed, face first into his pillow.

"Go away, Demyx." He cried, it was muffled and jumbled but Demyx winced anyway.

"Ax…" Demyx started as he sat on the side of the bed and placed his hand on the pyro's back.

"He's gone Demyx…he left us…" Axel shuttered into the pillow as before he begun to sob. Demyx stayed quiet as one of his best friend's body was racked with tears.

"Left us…or you?" Demyx sighed as Axel rolled over to look the mullet headed boy in the eyes. His face fell into his hands before he spoke.

"No, I'm not in love with Roxas. I cant be…" Axel spoke quietly, as if telling himself and not Dem.

Axel knew he wasn't gay, he had dated women in his past life. He was a player in his old life, it was just that Roxas was his best friend…right?

"Dem…what should I do?" Axel said in between sniffles. He hated himself for crying, he never cried in his whole non-existence. But he was not sure anymore about anything…

"Axel, the fury of the dancing flames, Do you love Roxas, the key of destiny?" Demyx asked, being as serious as the redhead had ever seen him. Axel shook his head in agreement. "No I want to hear you say it."

"I AXEL, THE FURY OF THE DANCING FLAMES, AM IN LOVE WITH ROXAS, THE KEY OF DEASTNY! NOW WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!" Axel roared at the blond. Demyx chuckled before shrugging.

"There is nothing to be done, we both know Roxas is not coming back. We need to wait till the opportune moment." Demyx smiled before standing and walking to the door. "Oh and Ax, I'll always be here if you need to talk."

Then the melodious nocturne skipped out the door. Axel tried to steady his breath before flinging himself face first into his pillow.

"Opportune moment, my ass. Roxas doesn't love me…" Axel sighed before more tears came flowing out. Then a thought came to him.

He will liberate his true disposition when he is rejoined with the boy.

With Sora.

Now all he had to do was wait, and he knew how to free Roxas once the time came. With a kiss and a sea salt ice cream. Then he would tell Roxas and he would come back to the organization and together, the will get their hearts.

It will be perfect.

**XxX Axel x Roxas XxX**

**A/N- I know, I know. I didn't really stick to the real plot but that why they call this ****FANFICTION****. I had this in a little celebration of AkuRoku day at the beach (seeing how I was there all of last week…). I drew a heartless heart in the sand and wrote AkuRoku in it a little nobody symbol, a few people asked me fore a picture of it. I sadly did not get one.**

**I wore my Kingdom Hearts shirt on the beach with my heartless necklace and Axel's mark things. It was a good day, I even drew a sign that said honk if you know what AkuRoku is and I got like ten honks in an hour! MADE MY DAY!**

**XOXO**

**Always Running the Labyrinth**

**Review please! They make me want to write moar! :U**

**Begun- 8/13 12:34 pm**

**Finished- 8/16 8:53 pm**

**Published- 8/17 10:11 pm**


End file.
